


A special moment

by NovemberWings



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Boys can have periods too, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fruit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Sickfic, Trans Male Character, Trans period, and they hurt just as much, fruit is fun, trans!race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Race is on his period and he needs his boyfriend.





	A special moment

Albert unlocked the door to Race’s apartment and was immediately hit with heat. It was like someone had lit the house on fire – the air felt heavy with heat. He quickly closed and locked the door behind him and hastily pulled off his hoodie hanging it on the coat hook.  
Race hadn’t texted him all day – which was unusual but nothing too worrying but he called Race on his lunch break. The phone had rang for a while before Race picked up. He didn’t say anything he just breath laboriously down the phone. After a confused moment Albert had asked if he was okay. He had croaked out a ‘yes’. Albert had asked if Race wanted him to come over and Race had responded with; ‘Don’t go out of your way, but if you want to come round’ which in Race language meant; ‘please come round but I feel too awkward to ask directly.’ So Albert had headed over straight after work.

He walked down the corridor to the living room where he knew Race would be – both from the immense heat coming out of the room and the faint noise of the tv. He slowly opened the door and stepped in – the heat was so much more intense in here. All the lights were off and the room was illuminated pink from the glow of the tv – Rupaul’s drag race. 

The heating was cranked up to full blast and there was a portable heater spilling out hot air. His eyes went to the couch where Race was lying under a blanket, facing the back of the sofa. There were mugs lining up on the floor next to the couch like soldiers and next to the mugs was Race’s binder – haphazardly flung to the floor. At the sight Albert knew he was having a bad day. He grabbed the remote that was on the sofa next to Race and turned the tv down.  
“Hey, Race.” He said gently not wanting to wake him up if he was asleep. The groan that followed let him know that Race was not asleep. Race started to slowly roll over to face Albert. He took his time but it didn’t matter. Once he had settled in a new position that he had deemed comfortable Albert perched on the edge of the sofa where there was a little gap by Race’s head. 

He could now see that not only did Race have the blanket over him he had one of Albert’s thickest hoodies on with the hood up. Albert reached forward and started pushing sweat slicken hair out of Race’s eyes and off his forehead.  
“What’s going on, baby?” He asked and Race just squeezed his eyes shut.  
“My tummy.” He croaked out. That could only mean one thing – his period. Race took tablets so that he wouldn’t have his period so frequently but when he did it was awful. “And my head.” He added after a second he blinked up at Albert.  
“Maybe it’s too hot in here, that’s why your head may hurt?” He suggested, knowing that was the reason. But Race let out a little sob.  
“But the heat’s supposed to make it stop hurting.” Albert felt his heart break, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop Race’s pain.  
“I know.” He said pathetically, “but it’s too hot in here, you’re going to make yourself ill. You’re covered in sweat.”  
“I know. ‘m sorry. ‘m gross.” He mumbled.  
“Oh no! That’s not what I meant. Just you need to cool off a little.” Race groaned but nodded. “Come on gimmie your waterbottle and I’ll reheat it. What have you had today to eat?” Race mumbled into his chest making Albert lean forward a little; “what?”  
“A bowl of chocolate cereal.” Albert pulled back – he hadn’t expected Race to have eaten much. “’m sorry Al, I just didn’t want to move.” He sounded distraught and begging. Race always spoke like this when he thought he’d upset Albert.  
“No. It’s okay Race. I just wanted to know if I should make some food.” He stroked Race’s hair for a moment. “Alright. This is what we’re going to do. I’m going to turn off a heater because honestly,” he let out a laugh playfully fanning himself with his hand, “it is like we’re sitting in a volcano.” That made Race give a little laugh, “then I’m going to make you a new hot waterbottle and cut us up some fruit. And then we’re going to cuddle and watch RuPaul’s drag race or a crap movie. Okay?” Race sniffed.  
“Okay.” Albert put his hand out for the waterbottle, which Race reluctantly handed over – despite it providing no warmth.

Albert took the bottle, switched off one of the heaters, and went into the kitchen to start boiling the kettle. He pulled out the fruit they had from their various keeping places. Race likes fruit and it’s light so it shouldn’t upset his stomach any more than it already is.

Half way through chopping an apple into slices the kettle finished boiling so he poured the water into the bottle and screwed the lid on. He walked back into the living room to give it to Race and saw that Race had tried to tidy the couch up a little – ready for their cuddling. He had managed to get his limbs under control and was now tucked up into a tight ball under a now smoother blanket. Albert handed him the bottle and smiled at him gently and Race took the bottle and pushed it under the blanket to his stomach. Albert turned his body to the tv, still on RuPaul’s drag race.  
“What season are we going to watch?”  
“Season 5.” Race’s voice was clearer than before and he wasn’t sweating as much – that was a good sign.   
“Cool. I’ll be a second.” He popped back into the kitchen to finish cutting up the fruit. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the show – it was enjoyable but he could never remember who all the contestants were – but it made Race relax.

He walked back into the living room with an assortment of berries and fruits and a glass of tropical fruit juice. He snuggled down onto the sofa next to Race who grabbed at the juice and drank half the glass before putting on the floor. Race reangled his body so he could curl around Albert, who in return slung his arm around Race’s shoulders.  
“I’m sorry about my binder – it was hurting me more and I was all sweaty and gross – I needed to take it off.” Race said picking up a grape to chew.  
“It’s okay. Why are you sorry?” He asked rubbing Race’s arm. He just shrugged.  
“’m ugly.” He muttered. Albert felt his eyes prick – knowing that Race’s dysphoria about his body was so much stronger than any words that Albert could use to convince Race that he was beautiful.  
“No. Race. You’re really, really, truly beautiful. And you always will be.” Albert stressed trying with all his might to get Race to believe his words.  
“Thanks, Al.” Race said squeezing Albert even tighter.  
“Now,” Albert said gesturing to the tv with the strawberry that he held in his hand, “which one is your favourite and who are we rooting for?” He asked drawing attention away from Race’s dysphoria – and it worked like a charm as Race immediately fell into a monologue about which queens he liked and disliked and, despite not understanding anything Race was saying, Albert clung to every word – recognising that this was a special moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is trash! It's self-indulgence making me feel better while I have period cramps so don't be too mean! I just want a girlfriend to come along and be my Albert because I'm definitely not living vicariously through my fanfiction here at all.  
> Plus I just really wanted to write a trans!Race I haven't done that in a while.  
> Please leave nice comments!


End file.
